


Can't Stop

by bradcpu



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: F/M, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Length: <b>3:27</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Romeo + Juliet (1996)</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>"Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millylicious (Milly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/gifts).



**Lyrics**  
Can't stop; addicted to the shin dig  
Chop Top; he says I'm gonna win big  
Choose not the life of imitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
Defunkt; the pistol that you pay for  
This punk; the feeling that you stay for  
In time I want to be your best friend  
East side love is living on the west end  
Knocked out but boy you better come to  
Don't die, you know the truth as some do  
Go write your message on the pavement  
Burnin' so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
White heat is screaming in the jungle  
Complete the motion if you stumble  
Go ask the dust for any answers  
Come back strong with 50 belly dancers

The world I love  
The tears I drop to be part of the wave can't stop  
Ever wonder if it's all for you  
The world I love  
The trains I hop to be part of the wave can't stop  
Come and tell me when it's time to

Wait a minute I'm passing out  
Win or lose just like you  
Far more shocking  
Than anything I ever knew  
How about you  
10 more reasons  
Why I need somebody new just like you  
Far more shocking than anything I ever knew  
Right on cue

Can't stop; addicted to the shin dig  
Chop Top; he says I'm gonna win big  
Choose not the life of imitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
Defunkt; the pistol that you pay for  
This punk; the feeling that you stay for  
In time I want to be your best friend  
East side love is living on the west end  
Knocked out but boy you better come to  
Don't die, you know the truth is some do  
Go write your message on the pavement  
Burnin' so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
Kick start the golden generator  
Sweet talk but don't intimidate her  
Can't stop the gods from engineering  
Feel no need for any interfering  
Your image in the dictionary  
This life is more than ordinary  
Can I get 2 maybe even 3 of these  
Come from space  
To teach you of the Pleiades  
Can't stop the spirits when they need you  
This life is more than just a read through


End file.
